


The World Never Cares

by Bittersugar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 我的笔想要写出更加沉重的、深刻的文字，而不是千篇一律的人机恋爱情小说。当然，在更多人眼中看来，我不过是个混迹在猪圈里的可悲疯子。说真的，马库斯和康纳，两个一前一后差点儿推翻政府的仿生人革命领袖，谁能想到写点关于他们自己的东西？
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), 马康
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 实验性产物

“你说他们曾经是一对儿？”

我搔搔头发，这绝对是从我开始干这件事以来听过最见鬼的一句话。我瞟了眼录音笔，确保它还在工作。

眼前的仿生人被我的质问吓了一跳，紧张地看了眼四周。这是个PL600，或者说曾经是——我们人类总得找个办法来区分他们。PL600，和那时候跟在耶利哥的首领马库斯身边的赛门一样。当然，也有人说赛门其实才是耶利哥的创始人。

更有人怀疑过他才是万恶之源rA9。

“这是什么意思？他们都是RK型号我知道，你是说——”

我闭紧嘴巴，开始觉得自己像个傻逼。哪怕在这群安卓之间混迹许久，我也没办法把他们当人看。可我开始不自觉地摩擦手指，大部分人都放弃了传统写作方式，但我还没有。这是种职业病，我不得不从里怀摸出根烟来捏在手里。

“我希望你能让更多的人知道这件事，让你们人类、我们仿生人。”PL600的光圈变成了黄色，“他们理应被更多人记住。”

他漂亮的蓝眼睛闪烁着，用一种堪称脆弱的神情盯着我。尽管底特律政府封锁了隔离区的通讯，我猜他们也一定感受到了什么。几年来关于这些仿生人是否应该拥有自由和人权的争论就没停止过，甚至还有不少人借着机会大发横财——太多仿生人想要离开隔离区了。但比起信用点和机器零件，我更想要 ** **真相**** 。

我的笔想要写出更加沉重的、深刻的文字，而不是千篇一律的人机恋爱情小说。

当然，在更多人眼中看来，我不过是个混迹在猪圈里的可悲疯子。说真的， ** **马库斯和康纳**** ，两个一前一后差点儿推翻政府的仿生人革命领袖，谁能想到写点关于 _他们自己_ 的东西？

在大多数人眼里看来，找出异常的参数才是最重要的。

“我以为他们之间没有交集。”

是的，是的没错，任何一篇新闻稿都能告诉你，马库斯是异常的家用定制仿生人，是属于卡尔·曼菲尔德的私人财产，而康纳——量产的RK800——属于模控中心。

“表面上是那样......康纳是，是后来加入的。”他痛苦地摩擦了一下双手，“在马库斯离开后，他成了我们的领袖。但是他们之前就认识，我是耶利哥的一员，我见过他们私下的样子。”

_那个风光的警用型仿生人又来了。_

_RK800的身影出现在据点门口的监控前，沉默地等待着。在国会大厦事件过后，耶利哥彻底暴露在民众面前。作为领袖，马库斯要决定接下来的行动策略。他时常独处，拒绝诺丝他们的陪伴。但此刻，他很快就出现在门口，脸上难得出现了笑容。_

_而我，我们都不喜欢这个。_

_耶利哥的每个人都希望马库斯能快乐、能带领我们获得自由。但这笑容不该是给那个似敌非友的康纳的。_

_几天之前他才刚在伊甸园夜总会解决了我们的同胞，他怎么下得去手？_

_他们走出货轮侧面出口的监控范围，天气已经转冷，地面落着一层清雪。二人的脚印清晰地留在上面，间距很近，步幅很小。_

_监控室里的仿生人们开始调动摄像头寻找他们的身影，没人能对康纳放下心来。_

_他们在交谈，多半是康纳在说，而马库斯在听。康纳——他皱起眉头，甚至看上去很困惑——他看上去就像一个人类-——这个想法后知后觉地出现，让我屏住了呼吸。_

_变红的LED光圈在冬日的夜晚里十分显眼，直到马库斯双手握住他的肩膀，扎眼的红色终于变成了相对柔和的黄。马库斯说着什么，逐渐令康纳冷静下来。我也跟着放下了心，我们都知道他后腰上别着一把枪。这个距离，他可以一枪就要了马库斯的命。_

_但紧接着，接下来发生的事让我知道我把一切都想错了。_

_马库斯退后一步，伸出右手褪去了皮肤表面的光学迷彩，露出了机体的本色。而康纳迟疑了一秒，随即举起手做了同样的事。_

_他们的手从指尖到掌心紧紧贴合，信息正以仿生人独有的方式迅速交换融合着。_

_等两人的手分开后，我得承认，他们看上去都好多了。_

我猜我脸上的表情一定很不好看，因为那个仿生人变得失望了起来。

可见鬼，我是个人类，我这辈子都没办法体会他说的那种神交。我所能做的，只是把他们之间的情感用人类的方式解释出来——这悲哀透了，听上去像是我正在把一个不是那样的东西硬说成那样。

“所以他们做了非常私密的事，对吧？”

“是的，”PL600的脸被重新点亮了，“他们共享了自出厂以来的所有数据：记忆影像、情感参数、每个部件的记录，在极短的时间里传输给了对方，他们共享了自己的全部。”

难以言喻的苦涩感胀满了我的嘴巴，我说的私密的事，其实是指他们的数据性交。

和另一个人共享自己的全部——经历、情感、社交......所有你能想到的、想不到的东西，就这么一股脑儿、赤条条地全部都交出去。这事让我感到害怕，甚至有点儿犯恶心。可对他们安卓来说，这好像是一件极其浪漫且重要的事。该死，他们简直像孩子一样，兜里有一颗破糖也要给你留着。

“这确实是非常重要的情报，咳，我是说写作素材。”我赶紧喝了杯酒，“你们会和别的仿生人常做这样的事吗？”

“什么？当然不！”

哦好极了，他看上去被惹恼了，这就是为什么我选择写作而不是说话。

“抱歉，我......”

“我们不会这么做，”他用一种堪称悲哀的眼神看着我，曾经身为主人的优越感让我感觉不舒服极了，“你们人类不能理解这个对吗？你们的爱总是那么随意，就像订购一个新的仿生人对你们来说根本不值一提对吗？我们不会这么做，康纳和马库斯不会随便那么做。”

我想反驳他，可也许是因为先前的酒，我的舌头变得肿胀麻痹。但于此同时，我也得承认他是对的——见鬼，他 _确实_ 是对的。

人类可以跟很多人操来操去。认识的人、不认识的人；男人、女人；后来我们还搞出来能拿来操的仿生人。

丹尼尔成了一个代名词，狗屁科学家们甚至还搞出来一个丹尼尔效应。那是康纳的任务，第一个仿生人谈判专家的第一个任务。枪杀了男主人、绑架了小主人的丹尼尔，实际上也不过是想要留在这个家。康纳一枪打坏了他的脑子，干净利落，没造成丁点儿伤亡。

但因为CPU损坏，模控中心也没能拿到半点儿可研究的东西。他们说康纳那时候就有异常的征兆，他违反规定私藏武器，还当着仿生人的面撒谎。

那以后人们一直在研究仿生人为什么异常，直到现在，也说不出个所以然来。

我点燃香烟，迫切地希望手里有一支笔。没什么异常不异常的，他们爱你而你却不爱他们，说到底又成了狗屁人机恋爱情小说。

总是因为爱。爱得不平等，爱得不自由。丹尼尔失望了，伊甸园的安卓们绝望了，他们想要人权，他们想要不被抛弃，他们想要安全感，他们想要更多的爱。

“我明天还能继续采访你吗？你今天的话，让我有了很多灵感。”

我磕掉烟灰，转头问他。他看上去很吃惊，大概是没想到我还能继续容忍他近乎冒犯的话语。PL600又微笑起来，这令我感到心痛——他们真的很像孩子。

“当然，但我已经没什么可以告诉你的了。”他盯着自己交叠的手指，“如果你愿意，我可以带你去见见我的朋友们，他们也在货轮上工作过，他们也许会告诉你更多的事。”

“好的，”我点点头，“今天非常谢谢你。”

他的表情近乎惶恐了，但我能看出他眼底的快乐。在隔离区，这种快乐已经很少能看见了。苟活在这里的仿生人们都在等待着最后的审判——也许是更多的物资让他们在这里开展新生活、也许是破门而入的军队就地建造起焚化炉。

PL600摇摇头，郑重其事道：“我希望你能把我们、把他们的故事写出来，让更多人知道。”

突然之间，曾经的宏图大志在我胸中猛地熄灭了。我意识到，我其实和曾经讽刺过的逃避真相的人没什么区别——真相令人畏惧，而我的笔更怕辜负这些期望。将所有的一切归结到机械和科技头上，而对那之下的勃发人性视而不见，也许才是最简单的处理方法。

至少在这一刻，我产生了逃跑的念头。

仿生人还站在原地，于是我佯装摆弄录音笔以避免和他对视，胡乱地点了点头。


	2. Chapter 2

_迷茫和困惑如同病毒，在他身体里每一个精密的部件中疯狂滋生。_

_这新奇的感觉让他害怕——好像接连倒塌的多米诺骨牌，RK800引以为傲的计算能力逐步崩溃。尽管自己还没意识到，但康纳已经变得越来越像一个人类了。_

_想要倾诉的欲望和这些陌生的情感同样强烈，伊甸园内仿生人的脸成了错误的数据，不断在他眼前出现。也许他该回模控中心检修一下，理智这样告诉他。可实际上，不知从何而来的声音道出了马库斯的名字。_

_那个仿生人领袖，那个企图改变世界、改变人类的安卓，那台与他亲密无间的RK。_

_于是他冒着微凉的寒风，踏着细密的雪，一路来到了耶利哥废旧的货轮之前。_

_可这一切让康纳更加纠结了，于是他板起脸，像是在生自己的气。可在他下定决心折身离开之前，马库斯出现了。_

_马库斯为他而来，只为他而来。_

我深深地吸了一口，随即把烟屁股狠狠碾灭。

这太矫情了。我放下笔站起身，不想读读看自己究竟都在本子上写了些什么。我只打了一盏橙黄的台灯，大多数时间里这对创作都有奇效。可现在我抬起头，发现自己好像是被困在鲸鱼肚子里的水手，四周的黑暗如同酸腐的胃液想将我吞噬。

于是我拿着烟盒，拉开门站在阳台上抽今晚的第二颗烟。微小的红光像是只灭绝的虫类，入肺的香烟让我放松了下来。

这个高度让我能够看清隔离区外灯火通明的景象，没了仿生人人类依旧过得很好。事实上，如果不是那如达摩克里斯之剑一样高悬头顶的审判结果，仿生人们过得也不赖。

我依稀觉得这是不对的——他们和人类好似两个独立的物种，可仿生人的的命运却掌握在人类手中。

楼下的酒吧依旧亮着招牌，我本该在三天前就去同那PL600碰面。他也许还在锲而不舍地等我，也许已经被我伤透了心离开了。无论哪种，都让他听上去像是个盲目的、容易动感情的孩子。

隔离区的酒吧实际上是人类留下的产物。这里没有工厂，大多数建筑都是无害的居民楼或写字间——哪怕投下炸弹，也不用担心爆炸的风险。

仿生人们会在酒吧里点上一杯釱，但其实他们根本不会喝醉。他们这么做的唯一理由，就是人类也这么做。但实际上，这事想想也令人犯恶心。大多数人都叫釱蓝血，如果你打破一个仿生人的鼻子，那玩意就会流出来——所以某种程度上，他们就像是在喝自己的血。

哪怕离开了人类，仿生人也依旧被人类影响着。

就如同我想把马库斯和康纳之间的事用人类间的情爱描写出来，仿生人们也被无形的束缚困在模仿人类的行为习惯里。

突然之间，我隐约感受到了露出机体原色、交汇数据这事的重要性。这是属于仿生人的行为， _仅_ 属于仿生人的行为。我又吸了口烟，低头握了握手掌。我好像在突然之间抓住了什么，又好像什么都没抓住。

但这种虚幻的感觉还是令我满足了，不知从何如来的信心在我胸口膨胀。我将烟屁股按灭在阳台护栏上，也许我该去见见那个PL600。

当我看见那个熟悉的身影依旧出现在吧台的老位子上时，不知是该高兴还是失落了。从某个角度来讲，我确实希望他能就此离开。一位作者本不该害怕自己笔下的故事，可这担子实在过于沉重。

并不是每个人都有能力成为救世主，我们讲天时、讲地利，但更重要的是人和。在某个错误的时机、错误的地点，作为错误主角的我被推上了错误的位置。

“嗨，抱歉，我......”

我坐到他身边，准备好的一套说辞措手不及地被那双充满欣喜的蓝眼睛打断了——见鬼，操，见鬼。

他推了一杯酒到我手边，一杯真正的，人类会喝的酒。琥珀色的液体似乎在发光，我顾不得道谢，灌了半杯下肚。辛辣的酒液滑过食道，对我干渴的喉咙没有半点儿帮助。他大概是被我的动作吓到了，通透的蓝眼睛里显示出担忧。

他为什么要 _他妈的_ 对我这么好？

“你还好吗？”

“没事，谢谢你的酒。”我摇摇头，推出自己准备好的借口，“抱歉我错过了约定的时间，我只是......稿子不太顺利，我还没有找到感觉。”

PL600理解地点点头，而这让我觉得更难受了。我的胃翻滚着，好像下一秒就要吐出来。如果我把这套说辞交给我的编辑，他只会让我 _要么交稿要么滚蛋_ 。好极了，现在我不仅是个想跑的胆小鬼，还成了一个欺诈情感的骗子。

尽管我的理智告诉我，这也许是他的程序设定，我也忍不住为自己感到恶心。

长久以来，人类习惯了仿生人对他们全力以赴的付出、对他们不求回报的好。哪怕被关进隔离区，他们也依旧这样做。这种被洗脑了一般的行为方式在我心底激起强烈的情感，我不知道它究竟是什么，也不知道自己究竟该怎么回应。

尤其是，他可能从来都未期盼过我的回应。

我们人类，在每一步行动之前，都下意识地权衡着利弊问题。而当付出了真心却只换来了伤害的仿生人们起来造反时，大家还在惊叹于究竟发生了什么才让他们感到 _不满_ 。

可机械又是如何付出真心、如何会觉得不满呢？

这些问题像是个解不开的死循环，在彻底把自己绕进去之前，我决定停止思考。但尽管如此，我的心里依旧有了一个站不住脚的狗屁答案。

“你的朋友们还在吗？”

我转移话题，想起今天的正事。他则点点头，指向角落的一个卡座区。一个崔西和一个杰瑞正看着我们，相较于杰瑞，崔西看上去有些警惕。

为了示好，我和PL600端了两杯钛过去，但这个举动并没让崔西放下戒备。

他们来自两个相对极端的环境，一个是充满欲望的风俗场所，一个是塞满笑声的欢乐之地。我又想起康纳，想起在伊甸园里被他枪杀的也是崔西。她真的愿意谈谈这位残杀自己同胞的仿生人警探吗？

杰瑞友善地朝我摆摆手，可崔西径直看向PL600——该死，我为什么不问问他的名字？

于是崔西清清嗓子，但我依旧能看出她眼里的挣扎。她不喜欢人类，更不喜欢人类男性，哪怕我现在衣冠楚楚地坐在她对面，也许在她看来我依旧是一根想操来操去的阴茎。

_没人喜欢康纳，除了马库斯。_

_这是必然的，从伊甸园里逃出来的仿生人都知道发生了什么，两声枪响，两具失去生气的尸体。而他的身影活跃在新闻上，成了一个保护人类的仿生人斗士，好像全世界都他妈得给他让路。_

_在国会大厦发布信息后，耶利哥就不能再甘于隐藏了。_

_大多数仿生人都在那之后找到了货轮的位置，而所有人都期望着马库斯能带他们开展下一步革命行动——也许正是这重担压垮了马库斯。_

_自由示威游行的前一晚，诺斯和马库斯进行了一次争执。_

_我得说，比起乔许赞成的温和手段，我更希望他能像诺斯那样稍微强势一点。最起码，我们应该向人类展示出怒火，告诉他们我们已经受够了、我们想要自由的决心有多坚定。_

_没人知道马库斯的来历——也许诺斯知道——他被抛弃前说不定过的是和我们不同的生活，毕竟我从来没见过他这款外表的RK200，但也许正是这个才让他一直都对人类充满希望，主张和平。_

_他们先是就立场争执，主要是关于明天的行动。而后又是康纳，这时候两人之间的谈话已经称得上是争吵了。_

_大家都对康纳的造访感到不满，虽然他还没有将货轮的位置泄露出去，但大家都觉得那是早晚的事，而且没人喜欢他别着枪明晃晃地来找马库斯。_

_但马库斯一如既往地维护了他，他说康纳只是他们迷茫的同胞，他需要更多的时间去觉醒。诺斯说了在伊甸园发生的事，也说了马库斯在那之后还接见他令他们有多不满——这是事实，虽然没有人表现出来。_

_最后她说，老天啊，她说希望马库斯能摆正自己的位置，要以大局为主。_

崔西停止了讲述，只是低头盯着自己的釱。

一时之间没人说话，向来善解人意的PL600没有，而杰瑞的笑容也僵在脸上。我们都知道那之后发生了什么，我们都知道。

在国会大厦事件后，耶利哥的领导人马库斯曾经开展了一次自由游行示威，相当多的仿生人都当场加入了游行的队伍。我得说，那很成功，因为他们确实招募了很多成员，让人类对这件事开始了前所未有的重视。

但我们也都知道，马库斯在那次活动中牺牲了。

他们先是在广场上坚守阵地，随即展开了冲锋以抵抗武装警察。很多仿生人牺牲了，马库斯也是其中之一。赛门为马库斯而死，耶利哥的高层只有乔许和诺斯勉强脱身。

“介意我抽颗烟吗？”

没人回答我，因此我也就拿出了打火机。他们说马库斯是被人类杀死的，但也有一种说法——我深深地吸了一口烟——也有人说他其实是开枪自杀的。


	3. Chapter 3

“这是......这是诺斯的错吗......”崔西抬起头，“这是我们的错吗？”

她的目光扫过PL600和杰瑞，最后落在我脸上。那明显的期待几乎刺伤了我，如同我是她的救世主一样。

可我的喉咙哽住了，我又该怎么回答呢？

我从未参加过那场革命，站在旁观者的角度，我会说他们和诺斯——所有依附于马库斯的人，都成了他背上的稻草。可如果我就在耶利哥的货轮上，那么我也会坚定地站在他身后，成为那些温柔地将他推进深渊的人中的一员。

也许是我的眼神出卖了我的想法，也许是因为我长久的沉默被当作默认。崔西捂着嘴站起来，快步离开了卡座。

PL600愣了一下，随即跟了上去。我和杰瑞尴尬地坐在原位，他也是 _那群人_ 中的一员。

见鬼，我不确定我能不能坚持下去了。

“......也许今天并不是个合适的时机，”杰瑞站起身，他的眼神很悲伤，可天杀的系统还是让他扯出八颗牙齿的标准微笑，“谢谢你的釱，请转告伊恩我很抱歉。”

伊恩，所以那PL600的名字叫伊恩。

杰瑞匆忙地从后门离开，我盯着面前的半杯酒，也许我也应该在伊恩回来之前走掉。太过沉重的真相不仅要压弯我的脊背，也即将压断我的笔杆。我早该想到的，这绝不是一件容易的事——这天杀的可是一场革命。

CNN一整个团队都没能搞懂的事，我 _又_ 能做些什么呢？

马库斯牺牲的当天下午，各大媒体就紧急直播了这条消息。而几天之后，他被拆解研究的画面就出现在了各个屏幕上。

模控中心宣称他们会即刻找出仿生人异常的原因，希望群众不要恐慌。

那是怎样的画面呢，如果愿意，打开油管就能看到。好像他前一天还在史特拉福大厦代表全体仿生人发布他们要自由、权利和平等的讲话，隔天就成了一台精心制造的、被拆解的报废机器；好像他从机器变成了人，却又从人变回了机器；好像他被捧上神坛，却又从云端跌落。

_马库斯为什么会异常？_

他是 ** **人造的机器**** ，他的一切行为都是 ** **代码的控制**** ，他以为觉醒了，其实不过是 ** **程序给出了错误的指令**** 。

_那错误又是什么呢？_

错误是 ** **病毒**** ，在仿生人的 ** **网络端口**** 间疯狂地流窜着，击破了他们的 ** **防火墙**** ，像雪球一样越滚越大。接二连三的感染扩散了 ** **错误的认知**** ，让他们以为 ** **加入马库斯和耶利哥是正确的**** 。

_可病毒又是从哪儿来的呢？_

一个被他们称为 ** **rA9**** 的仿生人最先产生了病毒。

_那rA9是如何成为源头的？_

只是在 ** **组装**** 时出现了人为的错误，他们的异常是因为操作员的 ** **失误**** ，这是 ** **可控**** 的，并不是仿生人 ** **自发**** 产生的。

_对此有什么应对的方法呢？_

以后生产的仿生人将不会发生此类 ** **故障**** ，但目前被感染的仿生人，我们只能将他们 ** **回收报废**** ，病毒造成的程序损坏是 ** **无法修复**** 的。

_有没有可能是他们自发产生的呢？_

这是 ** **无稽之谈**** ，这......

_他们不会进化出自我意识吗？_

......

_异常仿生人遭受使用者不合理使用是真的吗？_

......

_数据表明被妥善使用的仿生人异常的可能性相对较低是有科学依据的吗？_

......

_仿生人之父卡姆斯基先生对此有什么看法吗？_

......

新闻发布会成了场闹剧，也许有的人真的支持仿生人，但更多的人只是想要跟上潮流、然后逆主流而行写出一篇尖锐的报导。

至于我，只是在找一些官方的专有名词去完成手底下的狗屁爱情小说。

也许这才是我做现在这事的真正理由。我亵渎了那些沉重的文字和其背后悲壮的事实，而现在，轮到我为当年的所作所为赎罪了。

我侧过头，PL600还在门口和崔西说话，他看上去很愧疚，非常愧疚。然而实际上该说抱歉的人是我，她本可以保留着这个秘密直到报废，而不是当着一个她痛恨的人类的面儿吐露心迹，更别提是得到她奢望的救赎了。

如果马库斯还活着会怎么样？

康纳会活下来吗？革命会成功吗？人类会和仿生人共享权利、平等共存吗？

当然，这些问题都没人能给得出答案。

“嗨，”PL600，伊恩坐到了我对面，“抱歉，我没想到事情会变成这样。”

“这没什么，”我把他的釱推了过去，“生活就是这样出人意料。”

“是啊，”他虚弱地微笑着，用手掌搓着胳膊，“崔西她......”

我点点头，以此截断他要说的任何话。如果说冷漠的人类社会让我学到了什么，那就是 _不要为别人付账_ ，PL600不需要替崔西开脱或是道歉，再说，我压根也配不上这些东西。仿生人确实是人造的，但并不是所有人类都是他们的上帝。

“每个人都有自己的秘密，但我还是很感激她能把这一切告诉我。”

他微笑起来，可眼睛里又出现了担忧。PL600摩擦着自己的手臂，犹豫着说道：“我开始怀疑这是不是个正确的决定了，也许事情比我想象得要复杂。我一厢情愿地想让所有人都知道真相、永远铭记马库斯和康纳，但是也许他们自己更希望被遗忘。老实说，我有点儿......害怕。”

黄色的LED光圈转动着，如同一路向前的车轮。此前我的犹豫和退却突然从仿生人嘴里说出，可他的直白坦诚却让我心生羞耻。

我只是想着怎样找个借口拖延、让自己的失败和畏惧听上去不那么丢人。该死，和仿生人在一起的每一秒，似乎都在刷新我对人类的操蛋认知——如果他们的革命真的成功了，世界、人类又会变成什么样子呢？

“但现在这一切只能由我们自己来判定了，在查明全部的真相之前，我们是不会得到答案的。”我用指腹挂着杯沿，琢磨着怎么才能把话说得聪明点儿。

PL600，伊恩，他抬起头，神色略微惊恐道：“你觉得，这是诺斯的错吗？这是 _我们_ 的错吗？”

“我们”这个词他说得很轻，同时垂下眼睛以避免与我对视。我猜他心里已经有了答案，我的话语无关紧要。每个人都自然而然地依附着马库斯，他将一盘散沙塑造成了一支军队，而没人好奇他为什么会这样，又为什么是他。

不是组建耶利哥的赛门，不是激进好斗的诺斯，不是冷静崇尚和平的乔许，而是马库斯。而马库斯牺牲往后的革命成果，似乎也在证实这个人 _只能_ 是马库斯。

那么，这是为什么呢？

马库斯的死大大打击了仿生人们的斗志？耶利哥无人能领导？

他是个 _谜_ 。

我摇摇头：“你们只是做了你们那时候能做的事，支持他、依附他。这不是能以对错来定夺的问题。”

世界上有很多事都不能像二进制代码一样非黑即白，大部分人其实都曾涉足过灰色地带。当仿生人们企图像人类一样生存，拥有自由、平等和人权时，他们也许并未意识到其背后的某些含义。人类的世界永远不可能只有0和1两个数字，就如同很多事不能只用对错来判定。换言之，人类的复杂性也是仿生人短时间内难以搞清楚的。

他又微笑了起来，多多少少有些如释重负的意味。马库斯确实带领仿生人掀起了一场革命，但是机芯内部，他们却依旧没有彻底摆脱人类的 _控制_ 。

他们企图争取地位和权利，可某些东西却根深蒂固着，需要更多的时间去改变和接受。大部分仿生人打破了那道名为服从的防火墙，走上街头、加入马库斯的队伍，可这其中又究竟有多少人真的明白自己行为背后的意义呢？

自由不仅仅是摆脱人类拥有的所有权，而平等也不仅仅是逃离人类的打骂和更替。

也许马库斯已经看到了这点，但遗憾的是他没能让那些扎根的种子发芽开花。至于康纳，没人能搞清楚究竟发生了什么。

在革命的最后关头，他带领从模控中心解放出的仿生人们同耶利哥会合，彻底逆转了败局。而正当所有分享胜利果实的同胞都等待着他的讲话时，康纳，在他们面前掏出别在后腰的手枪自杀了。

子弹击穿了下颚骨，一路自头颅飞出。飞溅的蓝血落在前排人的脸上、衣服上，RK800的机体停止运作，欢呼也成了尖叫。

没人能搞清楚他为什么这么做，也许正如人类所说， ** **程序给出了错误的指令**** 。

在底特律上空密切监控的军方立马发现了这一突发事件，由于此前的战略性放弃，他们并没有在使用武器时产生什么顾虑。总之，结果就是你现在所看到的这一堆狗屎——隔离区、等待着人类宣判命运的仿生人。

“你......”PL600因为我的出声抬起头，“你们当中有人认识康纳吗？”


End file.
